While in Hot Springs
by Bloody Crow
Summary: Roland and Rasche are having a bath when Rasche decides he is uncomfortable. Yaoi, Lemon, Yaoi haters begone. Luminous Arc 2.


Crow: So this is the first M-rated yaoi fic in luminous arc... It had to be done...the pairing was asking for it especially in those hot springs heheheh ...oh well and now the pairing is rasche x roland ... Don't like don't read yadayada... Also I like a good flame gives me a chance to flag accounts. * evil smile * now without future adue the yaoi smexiness .  
>Akito: wait Crow you forgot to disclaim<br>Crow:oh right... Fine I don't own luminous arc or it's characters... Cause if I did I would have made the witches all guys hahaha  
>Akito: *sighs* Just start the fic already!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Roland's POV<strong>

"C'mon take them off" Rasche yelled .

"No not even wild horses could remove my shorts!" I yelled.

"Well I'm stronger than a horse now arn't I " He stoping and trying to grab my shorts. As I started to back away from him.

"C'mon really just stop Rasche" I pleaded.

As Rasche simply said... "No"

He than firmly grabs my waist and pinned me to a wall still trying to grab at those shorts. "Please just let me go Rasche" I pleaded again hoping that some sense would kick into him (a/n yeah right) as he finally got off Roland's shorts.

Roland couldn't be more embarrassed I was just standing there in all his glory. with Rasche pinning him to a wall (a/n beautiful thought isn't it) and to make matters worse the man pinning him was also naked. Roland stopped thinking and looked around no one else but him ,Rasche.

He looked back at Rasche whose face was was surprisingly close to his ... To be honest he never noticed it but Rasche was hot, muscular and leaning closer to My face. I panicked for a second until I felt rasches lips on mine and I completely froze for a minute.(a/n crow: I have done it. Akito : oh just shut up for the rest of this...) I unfroze and my first reaction was to try and get him off but he just pinned my arms to the wall, and after a few seconds I found myself responding to the kiss he licked my lips asking for enterance which I gave to him and his tounge slid in and we started to battle for dominance Rasche won and started to explore the inside of my mouth as his hand started to glide across my stomach up to my nipple as he started to fondle and it went hard his other hand starting on the other one, he starts to kiss and bite down my neck.

He bites down into my neck "Rasche that'll leave a mark " I said he responded with " I know" he started up again leaving a mark my neck.

As he kissed more downward finnaly reaching my right nipple he started to lick it as his right hand started to go downward across my chest my small but slightly visible abbs downwards more until it finally reached it destination his hand started to rub my 6" semi-hard member .

"Aagh" I moaned "So you like this than huh, Roland" Rasche whispered into my ear. As his hand slowly started to pump my cock "Mmmhh" was all I could say to that .

His head than left my nipple and started to move downwards slowly kissing along my chest his head slowly going lower, his hand going just a bit faster... He stopped pumping and I whimpered at the loss of contact.

I could feel his breath on my member as his face went closer to it I could feel myself hold my breath ,than his tounge started to lick the head it slowly making it's way down the underside of the base of my cock and back up to the head again.

I could feel a heat building I moaned "Please Rasche". He smirked and than just took what he could of my length in he grimaced I could tell he gagged a little and briefly I wondered how he did it ...

He than started to pump, what he couldn't swallow and started to bob his head as I began to thrust into his mouth "Mmhhh-agh, R-ras-che" moaned as my head fell back and as he started to bob huh head faster, I started to thrust faster, he stops sucking but keeps pumping my length, which is now fully hard at a good 8 or 9 inches.

I keep thrusting into his hand and hit my orgasm, spurting lines onto Rasche's face, his mouth is open ,some of my come landing in his mouth, but most in his hair and on his face. I was panting heavily and he was wiping cum onto his fingers, he licked the cum off them than picked me up and brought me to the change room he threw our shorts somewhere random in the room a laid me on one of the pillowed benches, and took some of the come leaking from my dick and the come and his face and wiped it on his fingers.

He then said "lie Down and relax ok" as he smiled and came up to kiss me I started to kiss him until I felt something prodding my entrance. "Just relax ok roland" he whispered into my ear . He spread my legs as far as he could abd started to deepen the kiss I started to enjoy it until I felt his finger using my come as a lube to enter me I immediately stiffened and winced.

"Shhh its ok just relax"he whispered again as I adjusted to the one finger he started thrusting it in and out slowly and than added another finger it felt a bit more pleasurable than he scissored his fingers to widen my entrance and soon after added the third finger and started to go faster.

I moaned "R-rasche please". "Please what Roland" he asked with a smirk. "F-fuck me " I moaned with a blush on my face. "As you wish" he took his fingers out and I hissed until I noticed his hard 10 inch dick which was also quite thick he started to position himself at my entrance I relaxed a bit, until he went in .

I felt pain again and he whispered to me "It is fine it will feel better soon ok" I said ok and tried to adjust , I soon nodded and he started moving in and out of me slowly and I moaned.

"R-rasche f-f-fast-er "he grins and started going faster and faster he than readjusts and he hits something inside if me.

"Aghhh!" I scream "Hmmmm you like it there Roland" Rasche smirks and thrusts harder into that spot. By this point I am on the edge of climax as he thrusts harder into that spot.

"Let's c-come together Roland" Rasche says, I nod in response and he grabs my dick and begins to pump it in tune with his thrusts. After a minute I cam feel my climax approaching and my entrance start to tighten.

"Fuck you are so tight now" Rasche moaned. I can feel heat building and know I will soon climax... He hits that spot again and I know I can't hold on.

"R-r-rasche" I scream in pleasure "Rol-and" he screams out my name and I can feel the hot rush of his climax in me , I can see that most of my climax lands on his and my stomach.

We pant for breath and he pulls out I groan at that and he says. "Roland I love you" .

"I love you to Rasche"I pant out.

"Will you stay by me?"He asked.

"Yes I will always be with you" We lay down and just caught our breath for awhile until we heard a voice at the end of the hall.

"M-master Roland, Sir R-rasche j-just what were you two doing?" the voice said. 

* * *

><p>Crow : I am so happy like OMG i just finished my first lemon for yaoi 0o it was fun to write though so see you all later review plz tell me how i can improve. Byez


End file.
